


Eliott Doesn't Share Food!

by polarispluie



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is gone for Lucas, Fluff, Lucas is oblivious, M/M, The Gang just want to eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarispluie/pseuds/polarispluie
Summary: Basically Elliot really fucking hates sharing food but we all know how whipped he is for Lucas so he can make one exception right?





	Eliott Doesn't Share Food!

The first time it happened the gang was shocked. It was a widely known fact that Eliott was _an actual ray of sunshine._ He was kind, selfless, giving, all those adjectives you would give to a fucking superhero. So yeah, when Yann casually went to swipe a fry from the older boy’s plate and all of a sudden his hand was stinging from the lightening quick slap to it, everyone’s eyes just bugged out of their head. **  
**

“Uhm, dude? What the actual _fuck_?” came a hiss from Yann as he rubbed his stinging hand. Arthur and Basile turned to Eliott with furrowed brows and their mouths slightly agape. The third year cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as a little flush came to his cheeks.

“Sorry, I uh, kind of… have this thing? About food? I don’t know I just- don’t share food.” the boy shrugged his shoulders, “I really didn’t mean to hurt you man, are you okay?” And yeah, no one could resist those blue puppy eyes that were so full of guilt at the moment.

Yann rubbed Eliott’s shoulder and smiled at him, “It’s fine. Just warn us about anything else that might cause a beating, yeah?” Chuckles resonated throughout the table until another body gracelessly plopped into the chair across from Eliott. Lucas slumped over the table and buried his face into his arms without even a glance to the boys.

“Hey Lulu, you alright?” Arthur asked as he rubbed slow circles into the brunette’s back. The boy didn’t even bother to lift his head as he started grumbling into his folded arms. “Gonna have to sit up man.”

Lucas grunted and slowly sat up and back into his chair. “I’m pretty sure I fucking bombed this exam even though I was studying _all night_ and fuck I really need to get my damn grade up and this is not helping, I stayed up all night for literally nothing and I’m ready to crawl into bed and sleep for three years because temporary death has never sounded so sweet.”

As his rant went on he casually reached across the table to Eliott’s tray, picked up the chocolate pudding from the corner of it and began spooning it into his mouth. “I don’t know guys I’m just really tired and honestly am on the verge of a breakdown, but what else is new?” he shrugged his shoulders, mouth full of half swallowed pudding. He lifted his head to three sets of eyes baring into his soul, eyebrows raising as his friends snapped their eyes from him to Eliott in front of him.

“Lulu, light of our lives, our moon and stars, our love. You might wanna put that down.” Basile spoke warily.

Lucas furrowed his brow and shifted his gaze to each of his friends questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that if you value your hand, _please_ put down that pudding right now.”

“Yeah dude, Eliott literally just slap-“ the blonde at the table began until the boy in question rapidly began to shake his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eliott tapped his fingers against the table in an unsteady beat.

“What? You literally-“

“Nope.”

“But you just-“

“Uh-uh.”

“ _Eliott_ , you fucking-“

Eliott put his hands up in surrender and shook his head again. “I did nothing.”

The gang scoffed as Lucas just sat there confused. “I’m just… not gonna ask.” Eliott flashed his sunshine smile and leaned on the table with his elbows. The other boys grumbled as the two began talking about a show they had been watching, throwing around comments like _Whipped_ and _Why does he get special treatment?_  But the two boys didn’t hear.

* * *

 

The first time it happened in front of _Lucas_ , him and Eliott had finally sorted out their shit and had been dating for three months. The group of friends had been at the park all day and decided to stop at a cafe for a snack and something to drink. As they sat with their food Arthur reached to take a crouton from Eliott’s salad, having forgot the boy’s golden rule, and sure enough a resounding slap echoed throughout the small space.

Arthur squeaked and retreated his hand as the smaller of the boyfriends whipped his head to the taller. “Eliott, what the hell?” Eliott smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“I don’t like sharing food.” His boyfriend’s eyes widened as his mouth opened then closed. “What do you mean? You always do? And always have?” Lucas really couldn’t believe what his boyfriend was saying.

“Yeah right, tell that to mine and Arthur’s hands.” Yann scrunched up his nose and reached out to pet Arthur’s cheek in empathy. “I don’t know how you did it Lulu but you’re literally the _only_ person i’ve seen that can swipe something off that boy’s plate. Hell, the other day he basically growled at Daphné for trying to take a blueberry from him.”

Lucas turned to his very embarrassed, very pink-faced boyfriend. “Eliott?” The older coughed and ran his hand through his hair. “Uh, I mean, I liked you from the first moment I saw you and, I don’t know. It never bothered me when you stole my food? It was cute and you know, I wasn’t gonna say no to you.” The flush in his cheeks intensified as all the boys let out an ‘awww’.

Lucas smirked and lifted his hand to his boyfriend’s red face to pinch his cheek. “Aww, babe, that’s so sweet.” He cooed as Eliott huffed, scowling under the scrutiny of his friends and boyfriend. Lucas smiled and reached over to take the exact crouton Arthur went for earlier and tossed it into his mouth, humming as he chewed and swallowed it. The gang glared at him and he settled into Eliott’s side, continuing to diminish his boyfriend’s plate over the next hour they were there. He got multiple grumbles of _Are you serious?_ and _Eliott I thought we were **friends**_  but the older boy just waved them off and listened to them groan as he fed his boy whatever he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first piece of writing and it's super appreciated! You can find me on Tumblr @ [polarispluie](https://polarispluie.tumblr.com)


End file.
